


Truth or Dare

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam loves Dean, but is afraid to admit it.Dean loves Sam, but he can't find the words.





	Truth or Dare

Sam often wakes up nowadays with his pants and underwear wet. These dreams he's having are hot, and way too sexual. He always dreams of a man taller than him, kissing him, touching him sensually before doing...well,  _other_ things to him. Perfectly normal, right? Not quite, for the man he dreams of is his own brother. Sick, huh?

There must be something wrong with him, isn't there? To dream of Dean in  _that_ way is just awful. It all started a year ago on his fifteenth birthday. That's when Sam started seeing boys and girls in a new light. Women are attractive, he likes them, likes looking at them, but men are more...exciting. He looked at Dean one morning working out, and it was the sexiest fucking thing he ever saw.

Dean's rippling muscles flexing with each sudden movement sent shivers down Sam's spine, straight to his groin. Dean laughed at him, asking if he wanted to join, but Sam only excused himself to the bathroom where he promptly took care of the boner in his pants. That was the first time he jacked off to Dean, but it wasn't the last, oh no. Even while he slept, Dean was on his mind, resulting in the recent nocturnal emissions.

He wants to bury these feelings deep down inside because he knows that it's wrong, but Sam can't deny how he feels when Dean calls him "Sammy" or hugs him suddenly. Every touch leaves him yearning for more like a sex addict. He wants Dean to touch him, to kiss him and tell him that they're made to be together or some other cliche romantic shit. All Sam wants is Dean, but he can't have him.

Not in this life, or the next.

****

There's nothing Dean wouldn't do for his nerdy little brother. God, he's pick up the moon and hurl it into the sun if it meant that Sam would keep looking at him like he's his personal savior. Dean loves those moments, he'd kill just to have Sammy say that nickname. "De". It's so cute, and it makes Dean do stupid shit like stealing Sam's homework and textbooks just to hear it.

He's childish like that, but is it a crime to want your baby brother all to yourself to love and to hold? Huh. Sounds like marriage now, but Dean doesn't mind...that--what the fuck? Was that right? Married to Sam? Where'd that come from? Well...it's not a horrible thought though. Dean coming home from working on classic cars all day to find a nice homemade bacon cheeseburger at the table and Sam running up to hug and kiss him.

Oh, yeah. Dean's definitely going to Hell.

****

It's raining, and there's nothing to do. Sam looks out the window, bored. Dean's on the couch watching TV. Yeah, more like flipping through the channels. There's nothing on that's even mildly appealing, just some stupid reality shows about housewives. Dean finally has enough, and turns it off entirely.

"I'm bored." He says.

Sam snorts. "Hadn't noticed."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. So, what do you wanna do?"

Dean stretches out on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Sam bites his lip. "We...could play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" Dean questions. "That old kid's game?"

"You got any better ideas?"

Dean doesn't say a single word then. He only sighs out loud. Sam won this round. This game is his golden ticket to discovering truths about Dean that he wouldn't normally tell him. He could lie, but Sam has an excellent bullshit detector. The boy goes to sit on the floor; Dean does the same.

"Truth or dare?" Sam starts the game.

"Uh...truth, I guess."

Sam thinks for a moment. He has to ease into this. "Is there someone that you think about a lot?"

"Um..." Dean stills at first, but he chuckles tjat nervous laugh he does. "Actually, yeah. Someone."

"Really? Who?"

"That's not the question you asked." Dean sasses back. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're so lame, Bro. Okay. Uh, kiss any girls yet?"

Sam blushes. Of course not! He hasn't even had direct contact with a girl, let alone a member of the same sex. He's simply shy, and finds his approach towards people undesirable. Sam wants to fit in at school, but he needs a total confidence boost in order for that to happen. When Dean was still in school, he'd get dates every Friday night. Stupid, good looking idiot.

"No." He replies quickly. "Truth or dare?"

Dean laughs at him. "Wow, that's quick. What's wrong, Sammy? Can't talk to the ladies?"

"Just shut up, you jerk, and answer the question."

"Alright, alright. Dare...bitch."

"Teach me how to kiss."

It's said so fast, and he didn't have a single moment to think about it before it came out. Sam clasps his mouth shut. Dean's jaw twitches, but he doesn't utter a single word further. Just as Sam starts to try and come up with another dare, Dean is suddenly there, in front of him. Face to face. He feels the small puffs of breath fall on his face.

So close. This is getting dangerous.

"You sure?" He asks. "You can always take it back."

Not the words Sam expected!

"I'm not a Bitch." The boy ends up muttering.

Dean huffs, and before Sam knows it, his lips are on his brother's. It's sweet at first, and not just in the metaphorical sense either. Dean's lips taste like strawberries with a small job to of...coconut maybe? Hmm. Whatever it is, it tastes good. Dean goes further with the kiss, helping Sam open his mouth more.

It's no longer a dare, it's something Dean wants, and who is he to stop him from doing this? Hell, Sam wants it too, but it ends way too quickly for his liking. Dean pulls back, but keeps his face close to Sam's.

"Truth or dare?" He whispers.

"...Dare."

"Kiss me again."


End file.
